


龙龄/食色性也

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *厨房play*香草炼乳，巧克力奶昔都不如你唇角清甜勾人。





	龙龄/食色性也

王九龙总喜欢点好多家外卖，通常每份都吃上一点就送进垃圾桶了，跟人半大的小伙儿不知挣钱多困难似得。张九龄因为这训了他不光一回，从来都给人嬉皮笑脸的混了过去，左耳朵进右耳朵出。

面对黑恶势力得从根源一网打尽，那话怎么说来着，要想抓住楠人的心，首先得抓住楠人的胃。这天王九龙回家晚了，进屋就瞧见自家师哥张小厨的忙碌背影，花格子围裙系在身上，菜刀与菜板碰撞发出笃笃脆响，合着油锅滋滋声响成一片，好一通欢快悦耳的厨房协奏曲。他蹑手蹑脚的摸过去，忙于油盐柴米的人没反应过来就被从后边环住了腰，身高差要下巴刚好搁在肩头，大手掰过脸颊在唇上用力落了个吻。

“唔……”张九龄切菜的手一顿，心里正想着的明眸俊脸放大展现眼前，险些给美色迷惑忘记了正事儿，“回来了啊，今儿个也别点外卖了，我给你做好吃的。”

“吃什么啊老大？”王九龙抄起菜板上没来得及切半的小番茄塞到嘴里含糊一问，目光顺着师哥颇显年幼的软乎脸蛋一路下移，就是这堪称大妈款的围裙也能叫人穿出风韵来，系带勒着贴上衬衫腰线看似仅盈盈一握，下班没来得及脱的西裤贴着笔挺的腿，姣好臀线挺翘尽数展露，光脚丫踩在地上，有点儿人妻的意思。他暗地里吞了吞唾沫，是有点饿了。

“番茄炒蛋啊，不过今天超市大番茄都不太新鲜，我就买了小的。”张九龄放下菜刀擦了擦手，晃晃脑袋冲着师弟俏皮眨眨眼，一副我真棒你快夸夸我的倒霉可爱模样。

小眼神兜转着钻进心里。大白狼目露凶光，长手关掉了火。小黑猫不明所以的转过身来剐他一记眼刀，想伸去重新开火的手被攥了个结实，紧接着不带任何商量余地的，整个人就被抱起来放到了餐桌上。师弟吻上那视若珍馐的柔软双唇，直到尝够了才转换目标往下挪。张九龄喘匀了气绯红着两颊推了推在颈间辛勤播种草莓的脑袋，扣子给解开了大半凌乱不堪，围裙还系在身上，教训师弟的话儿也显得特别没有威严。“你怎么回事儿，精虫说上脑就上脑。”

“我管这叫吃正餐。”王九龙扬了边眉憋着坏心思把先前的话梗翻出来使了一遍，只见师哥怔着脸红得更透，推阻的力道小了不少，继而换成破罐破摔的扭腰迎合，虎牙随着笑意明晃晃蹦跶出来，勾人的小舌头照着唇瓣舔了一圈，声嗓软哑着溜进耳朵缝。“那可得吃饱啊。”

王九龙不姓柳，这要再无动于衷简直愧对小龙王的名号。衬衫倒方便了饿肚子的师弟，只消解光扣子就能隔着围裙剥个干净，碍事的裤子也给人扒了去了丢在边上。光溜溜的小师哥仅穿着条围裙掩人耳目，他以脚心抵着着急忙慌往上啃的王九龙轻轻使力推开几分，撑着餐桌桌面向后仰躺，细长又不失肉感的腿儿懒懒散散的架上师弟宽阔的肩，自然分敞开来，裙底春光一览无遗。

这就骚起来了。王九龙绕有兴致的勾着边唇角，家里黑猫对外一副成熟稳重模样，可要是真放开来，就像往番茄炒蛋里撒了一把小米椒，酸甜咸嫩，爽辣上瘾。他攥着师哥小巧的踝骨往脚背上亲了一口，细密的吻掺着温柔的舔舐蔓延膝窝。张九龄耐不住痒往后缩，大腿动作掀起围裙一角，师弟的唇就贴着侧边吻向腿根，托着敏感轻颤的臀在内里啃了个心形的红印。

顺带一块儿买来的面包炼乳，小半管被挤在师哥难得白净的大腿内侧，舌尖推挤着任其流落臀缝。张九龄蹙着眉头闷哼一声轻骂他糟蹋粮食，下一秒就给刺激得抬腰发颤禁了声——臀瓣给人抓揉着掰了来开，湿热舌面裹着甜腻糖浆舐开隐秘穴口，柔软灵活钻进紧致寸寸舔过内壁开拓疆土，分泌唾液和着黏糊炼乳漾起羞人的水声渐次。全不像指节的突兀触感撩动每一缕神经，鲜明快感与难熬的羞耻激得张九龄红透了两眼，腰窝酸软还下意识摆扭着欲迎还拒，轻劲抓着师弟圆寸发茬尾音哭颤着好不勾人。“嗯……别…脏不脏啊你。”

“哪儿能啊，宝贝儿师哥什么都是甜的。”王九龙吮着一边小球含浑不清，修长手指替代舌尖挤进黏热的小嘴儿，角度刁钻戳弄深浅敏感。张九龄咬着唇瓣无力软哼着抓过手边超市购物袋，窸窣一阵企图分散些注意。点点红艳给眼尖的师弟瞧了去，他亲了口往外吐水儿的柱头，腾手一扯塑料袋儿，圣女果就一个挨一个争先恐后的滚了出来，红得喜人。

自小老师就教导我们要物尽其用，王九龙自然不能放弃每个折腾师哥的机会。这厢张九龄还沉溺在舒爽快感里头难以自拔的哼哼唧唧，就给后方突如其来的冰凉触感吓得猛得一激灵。只见师弟抓了一把小番茄取一个抵上软嫩，指尖带着不由分说地缓慢推了进去。馋嘴的小口不知足一开一合，炼奶混合津液沾湿穴口小股往外冒着不知名液体。张九龄眼眶泛红惊愕深吸口气并腿夹紧了甬道，一副被欺负狠了的样子。番茄遇到阻力推挤出几分，又被体内的手指强硬地送入更深狠剐过敏感凸起，只一下就叫师哥喑哑着嗓长长呻吟了声，眉头紧蹙小幅度抽搐着射了一手一围裙，番茄敌不过骤然锁紧的冲击在体内破开，稀拉的红白液体顺着指头淌上桌面，一番荒淫景致。

给小番茄肏射这一自我认知要张九龄颇感无地自容。他颤着腿心从师弟肩头放落下来，抽了抽鼻子抱着膝盖委委屈屈的缩成一团，围裙什么也盖不住，单留个浑圆挺翘的屁股向着王九龙，麦色肌肤衬的腿间黏稠愈发淫秽不堪，看得光动手憋了好阵的人儿腹下发烫食指大动。王九龙褪了裤子撑身也坐上餐桌，拥着正自闭的小猫儿坐上大腿，讨好的亲吻坠落脸颊，红得跟番茄熟透了似的师哥抽抽噎噎的打着哭嗝还喘，说不全一句话。“混蛋你…呃，什么都玩儿…像话吗…。”

萨摩自知理亏努嘴不发一言，解开围裙系带吮上冷落久了的胸乳，硕大抵着臀缝会阴蹭了一身黏腻，两下就给黑猫勾得忘乎所以，动情地伸舌舔着颊边未干的泪痕，爪子攀着师弟肩背挠出几道浅红的血印。王九龙不甘示弱的咬上眼前横陈锁骨顶胯全根送入，大掌抓捏着心念的屁股狠劲操干起来。可怜餐桌不堪重负吱呀呻吟，夹杂着师哥一声声拔高的哼喘，为厨房协奏曲谱写全新的乐章。

温饱思淫欲。要是不够饱，那就先吃饱了再说。

这餐还长。


End file.
